Connection
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: With everything that had happened to her, it was nice to find a brother and a family again. Regardless of Blood. A set of oneshots
1. 1: Connection

_Disclaimer: I do not own __**The Walking Dead**__ but I do own Ash and her brother. First time writing a TWD fanfic._

* * *

Somehow, rather unconsciously, she had been welcomed into their group. She wasn't sure how but she didn't question it. It felt nice to belong somewhere after the world went to hell in a hamster ball.

It felt nice to have a family again after beating her zombified brother over the head.

Ash blinked back tears but did not move from her perch. Three days she had sat on the rocky outcrop where Daryl had set up his own little camp. Daryl may have hated other people coming over to bother him, but he found he could tolerant Ash because she didn't bother him. Of cause it didn't stop the others from trying to talk to Ash. By the end of the second day, Daryl had warned all of them to keep their distance. The only one who hadn't come to talk to Ash was Carol but Daryl figured she knew what Ash was going through. Speaking of which.

Carol quietly made her way towards Daryl's camp, a plate in her hand. She came to a stop and smiled at him politely. He returned it before he went back to the camp fire. "I brought her some dinner." Carol stated and set the plate down closest to the fire. They both looked up at Ash who still hadn't moved. "How is she?"  
Daryl shrugged. For some reason he didn't like talking about Ash while she was there. Carol's eyes lingered on the arm warmer Ash was gripping tightly in her hands. Carol finally tore her eyes away from Ash and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. Before he had time to look at her, Carol was gone; heading towards the camp and the bright lights of Hershel's house.

The only two sounds Daryl heard after that was the crackle of the fire and Ash landing softly on the grass. She still didn't say anything. Daryl cast his eyes onto her as she sat down next to the fire, further away from Daryl. He knew it wasn't because she was scared of him or anything; merely because she still needed space. Daryl said nothing as he handed her the dinner plate.

"Thank you."  
Daryl nodded his head and let Ash eat her dinner in peace. They sat in silence until she had finished. Ash placed the plate down then continued to stare at the arm warmer in her hand. Finally she pulled it over her wrist, setting just right. Daryl felt her eyes on him. "You remind me of my brother. He could have been just like you."  
"You wouldn't yer brother becomin' like me." Daryl snorted.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not a real good role model."  
Ash shook her head. "You are. The other's might not see it but I do." Daryl shook his head but said nothing. "You did more for Sophia then anyone of them. You tried to find her."  
"Yeah and look where that got me." Daryl snapped. Ash continued to stare at him.  
"But you tried. You try to protect the group too." Ash let out a sigh. "That's the kind of person my brother would have grown up to be." There was a few minutes silence. "I heared what happened to your own brother. I'm sorry."  
"Merle was an asshole."  
"But he's still your brother."  
Daryl nodded his head. "Yeah. I have no idea where he is or if he's dead. I keep thinking I should have searched more for him."

Daryl and Ash glanced at each other again and that was when it hit them. There was a spark, a connection. It wasn't romantic or sexual. It was something else, a bond. Daryl couldn't figure it out but Ash seemed to have worked it all out. "Jessica."  
Daryl stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"  
"Jessica Hawthorne. That's my real name."

And that was when it clicked for Daryl. From the time the group had met her, Ash had never fully trusted them enough to give her real name. Daryl had won that trust and he knew why. Ash saw him as a brother and in a way, Daryl saw her as a sister he never had. Silence reigned once more. There was a agreement that past between them. A pact that meant both had found a family again regardless of blood.


	2. 2: Temper, Temper

Daryl has a wicked temper. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. The first thing that Ash had learnt about the redneck was his temper. She also learnt that when he really got going, Daryl had a habit of throwing things around and that was the cue to stay far the fuck away from him.

Ash had been sitting at their camp fixing a hole in her backpack when she heard the yelling. She raised her eyes and caught sight of Daryl cursing and waving his arms around. Ash was too far away to work out what had set him off. She watched him get further and further towards the camp but she did not move. She tried to guess just how pissed off he was. Closer to the camp Daryl grabbed a large piece of firewood and threw it. Ash squeaked in fear and ducked from the flying wood. She landed heavily on the floor. Carol and Andrea, who were making their way behind Daryl, gasped at the display as Ash peeked out from behind the log she sat on. Andrea stalked closer to the redneck while Carol trailed behind.

"Daryl!" The said person ignored her and grabbed his crossbow. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Andrea yelled. Carol was at Ash's side helping her up.  
"Leave it Andrea." Ash called. Andrea wasn't having any of it. As Daryl tried to pass her, she grabbed his arm.  
"Don't ignore us."  
"Let go!" Daryl yanked his arm from Andrea's grip and stalked off into the woods. Andrea growled lowly in her throat but did not persue him. Carol sat next to Ash.

"You okay?" Carol's timid voice broke the silence.  
"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Ash shifted a little in her seat. "Hurt my ass pretty good though." She added with a chuckle. Carol started to laugh along with her.  
"How can you just let that behaviour slide?" Andrea questioned whirling round to face the two women. Ash shrugged her shoulders and returned her eyes to backpack.  
"He's a lad. Let him cool down." Ash paused briefly. _Holy Christ! I sounded just like my mother._ She thought before mentally chuckling to herself. Andrea crossed her arms over her chest.  
"That's no excuse."  
"Ash is right." Two sets of eyes fell on Carol. "Just let Daryl have some time to himself. He'll cool down." Andrea rolled her eyes before muttering about helping the others. She walked off back to the camp but Carol remained where she was, helping Ash with the task of mending the hole.

It was sometime before Daryl came back with a few rabbits he found for dinner. He avoided Andrea's glare as he gutted the rabbits and took his leave to wash his hands before she could rant at him again. The last thing he wanted was for her to add her two cents. As Daryl washed his hands at the water pump, he could hear Ash laughing at something as she helped with dinner. He suddenly felt guilty for throwing the log. Taking a deep breath, Daryl walked over to Ash. Andrea's glare had softened by a fraction.

"Hey Ash. I'm..."The words die in his throat as Ash turned round. She smiled warmly at him and there was something in her eyes that only Daryl caught.  
"You okay now?" She asked. Daryl just nodded his head. "Good. You know I'm really looking forward to dinner for a change. Rabbit beats squirrel." Ash added with another smile. Despite Andrea waiting for Daryl to say sorry, Daryl knew that he didn't need to say it. Ash wasn't looking for an apology because she somehow understood. Daryl finally nodded his head again and set off back to his camp.


	3. 3: Snip, snip

_Thank you to deelover1 for the review._

* * *

"Ouch!"

Daryl's ears perked up a little as he left his tent that morning. The sound had come from Ash and for a briefly flutter Daryl thought she'd been attacked. There had been no scream to follow so Daryl figured at least he could relaxe a little. Just as Daryl thought, there had been no walker attack. Instead Ash was sitting on one of the logs, trying to brush her hair. Her brush hit another large knot and Ash braced herself as she combed it out. "Ouch! Motherfuc-" Ash caught herself and smiled warmly. "Morning Daryl."  
"How can you stand having hair that long?" He grunted grabbing his crossbow.  
"I've had my hair near enough this lenght since I was ye high to a jack rabbit slim." Ash protested. The tail end of the sentance caught Daryl off guard. He straightened up.  
"Seems no point havin' hair that long. You don't see me like that." Ash's eyeborws knitted together as she stared at Daryl.  
"No because that would look silly on you." Ash suddenly started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Sorry. I just had a thought of you with long hair." Ash covered her face with her hands. Daryl waited for her to add _Darlene_ at the end but instead Ash waved a hand in front of her and took a deep breath. "Sorry Daryl. I'll banish the thought from my mind right now."

Inside Daryl was surprised and a little grateful she didn't use his most hated nickname that Merle gave him. He then mentally scolded himself that Ash had never met Merle so how would she know. Daryl slung the crossbow over his shoulder. "It might help if you got it cut." The words are out of his mouth before Daryl could stop himself. When Ash looked up at him again, Daryl was already heading over to Rick, Glenn and Jimmy. Ash continued to brush her hair. In the distance Daryl and Glenn headed off in one direction, Rick and Jimmy head off into the other. Ash knew they were on a perimeter walk but what Daryl suggested stuck in her mind.

Ash placed her backpack on the ground and began to root through it. She found a pair of blue handle scissors. She had found them while staying the night in an old motel room. The group, already stationed there, were a little iffy about having Ash there but she won them over. Before they had woken the following morning, Ash was already walking to her next destination. The scissors were followed by a large piece of broken mirror wrapped in a piece of cloth. Ash had learnt from past encounters that wrapping the mirror fragment was a good idea. As she unwrapped the mirror piece, there was a few spots of dried blood at the top. Ash paused a little before pulling her hair into a ponytail. She had no idea what she was doing but it was going to work.

Lori had noticed the lack of Ash when Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Jimmy returned for breakfast. She chewed her lip nervously. It was unlike Ash not to help out or for her not to be Daryl's shadow. She was about to ask the certain redneck when the sound of running caught her attention. "Sorry! I competely lost track." Ash came to a stop and smiled at Lori. Lori in turn stared.  
"What happened to your hair?"  
Ash ruffled the back of her brown hair. "Is is all right? I couldn't see the back." Daryl rose an eyebrow. Ash's hair no longer reached the middle of her back. The whole lot had been cut off. It was now a short bob, a couple of inches from her ears. Lori smiled.  
"Looks good. Mind helping?"  
"Of course." Ash seemed happily to help out as usual. She caught Daryl's eyes and gave him a smirk. Daryl smirked back and rolled his eyes. He had to admit; the new style looked good on her.


	4. 4: It's in the name

Normality had returned to the group. Well what could pass off for normal in their situation. Life on Hershel's farm had its boring moments like any other place. With only the odd walker appearing, the group spent most of their time doing their own thing. Ash had been left feeling a little redundant as nothing within the camp needed her attention. She had taken to lying on the ground in the main camp. The sun continued to beat high in the sky and the heat was making her sleepy. "I should be use to this weather by now." Ash complained to herself. Her eyes finally drifted close.

Ash's dozing was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Ash listened carefully. It wasn't Daryl or Rick, that she knew for sure. Certainly wasn't Glenn because he was with Maggie. T-dog and Dale were at the RV so it couldn't have been them. Ash frowned. It was definatly not a walker. There was no way it could have gotten into the camp without someone yelling their head off.

"Ash." Whoever it was had drawled her name out. "Ash. Ash. Ash."  
The said female opened one eye. It was Shane. Ash wasn't looking forward to a conversation with him. While most of the group had grown on her in their different ways, Shane had been placed in the _'Don't trust with your life!'_ category. Ash had her suspicions and Shane and Otis' death. _Hell,_ Ash thought. _Doesn't everyone now?_ Ash opened both eyes and stared at Shane.  
"That's an odd name for a girl." Shane finally stated.  
"How so?"  
"Well I would have thought it stood for Ashleigh, but you already made it clear that it doesn't." Shane cocked his head to oneside. Ash didn't like where the conversation was going. "I'm beginning to think its not your real name."  
"It's not." Ash sat up and stared harder at Shane.  
"It's not?" He repeated. "Then why tell us that it is?" From the corner of her eyes, Ash knew that Dale was watching the scene with interest. Even T-dog's attention was drawn to the pair.  
"I never said it was. Its a nickname. I prefer to go by _Ash_ nowadays." She answered. Shane crossed his arms over his chest.  
"A nickname, huh? Someone special must have given you it."  
"Yeah. My brother. He gave me that nickname because I loved listening to Johnny Cash." Shane's hard stare faulted slightly. "Johnny Cash. C**ASH**." Ash rolled her eyes when Shane seemed to have got it. She got up and dusted her back and ass down. "I need a drink."

"We still don't know your brother's name." Shane called.  
"That's cause I didn't tell you. Ain't your damn business what my brother's name is." Ash threw over her shoulder. Shane sneered a little.  
"Bet Daryl knows."  
Ash stood in her tracks and turned round to face Shane. "Maybe he does. You ain't jealous, are you?"  
"No."  
Ash placed a hand on her hip. "Or are you just pissy that you never got to put a bullet in my brother's head." She watched Shane closely. "He was my brother, my problem. I took care of it."  
"I just don't trust someone who won't tell us their real name." Shane answered. Dale watched Ash's reaction. He was surprised when Ash smirked slightly.  
"Oh don't worry Shane. The feeling of not trusting someone is mutual between us two." With that Ash turned on her heel and heading into the house.


	5. 5: Awkward is as awkward does

_Thanks to Deelover1 for all of her reviews._

* * *

Daryl didn't cry. It wasn't his thing. Sure when he found his brother had been left to rot on some rooftop, he did shed a few tears but there were gone as quickly as they had arrived. Since then Daryl never shed a tear for anyone or anything.

Ash didn't cry either. She was a big sister. She had to stay strong for her brother. Even when her stepfather came home completely wasted and started up fights, Ash didn't cry. The only time she did was when she had to bury her brother. That was the first and last time anyone saw tears run down her face.

Daryl never spoke about his past or family. Neither did Merle. The Dixons, as a whole, were a mystery to the group. Ash on the other hand didn't mind telling people about her past. The group noted that her face would light up and she would talk at great lenghts about her mother, brother, grandparents and her real father. It took some bribing but the group finally heared the story of how Ash lost her real father and it was heartbreaking to say the least. After hearing Ash's apocalpyse story and how she came to find the Greene farm, her odd collection started to make sense to the group. There was still the topic of her stepfather but Ash always steered the conversation to something else. The group decided it wasn't a good idea to bring it up for sometime.

Ash had been helping Dale around the R.V when they both heard a cry from Andrea from atop the said vehicle. That single shout of Walker chilled everyone to the bones. Andrea was ready and waiting; she'd learnt from her last mistake not to take too early a shot. Dale joined her while Ash grabbed her baseball bat and headed out with Rick, Daryl and Shane. The single moving object had the classic look of a walker but as it got closer, it turned out to be a man. Bloody and bandaged, but a man none the less. The others ran closer despite Rick's warning to keep back.

"Hey! Don't shoot!"

The man held up his hands. Ash paused. She knew that voice. Daryl moved in front of her, crossbow posied and ready. "I ain't one of them!" the man called out. No weapon was lowered. The man kept walking closer. From behind him, Daryl heard Ash gasp and her baseball bat hit the floor.

"Who are you?" Rick inquried. The man got as close as he dared, his hands still in the air.  
"Names Jack Roth." He glanced round Daryl's frame. "Oh my god. Is that you J-"  
"Don't!" Ash yelled cutting him off. "That's not my name anymore!"  
Jack's hands lowered. "Thank god I found you baby girl. I thought you were dead." There was a confused silence. Rick briefly glanced at Ash.  
"You know this guy?"  
"Know me? I'm her dad." Jack laughed. Ash shook her head wildly. Daryl snorted.  
"Ash told us her dad was dead." Lori piped up. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah I bet. Can't blame her though. "  
"He's my stepdad." Ash corrected. The group all stared at Jack as his eyes fell on the small set of graves.  
"You lost a lot of people huh?" He took a few steps towards the graves but was blocked by Ash.

"Don't you dare take another step!" She hissed. It started to click in place for Jack.  
"The little one's dead ain't he?" He sighed. "Poor Ma-"  
"Shut up! Take your drunken wasted ass off this farm right now!" Jack stared at Ash. "I mean it! You ain't got no place here."  
"Now why'd you have to go and say that. I'm not a drunk. Never was and never will be." Jack took a step forward. Ash took a step back.  
"Keep away from me! You were never good enough for the family! Never good enough for mom!" Rick noticed how Jack's eyes grew dark. "You ruined her. You ruined everything!"  
"Oh like that dick of father was any better." Jack's lips curled into a smirk. "Dad of the fuckin' year right? Look what happened to him. Got his face blown off by a shotgun and..."

No one had expected Ash to lose it. Not even her own stepfather. The punch to the gut winded him completely and while he was trying to catch his breath, Ash pounced. The two landed on the dusty floor. "Don't you ever talk about my dad like that!" Ash lash out again. "He was twice the man you ever was!" The group watched in horror as Ash went all out. Jack's face was becoming more and more bloody with each hit.

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and ran over to the fight. He managed to hook his arm around Ash's stomach and tried to drag her off. During the struggle one of Jack's bandages came off. Lori and Carol stared in horror. "Dad! He's been bit!" Carl yelled over the noise. The bite wound was clearly seen.  
"It's nothing." Jack managed to get out through the blood as Daryl dragged Ash away. She didn't kick him but it was difficult.  
"I hope you rot in hell! It's all your fault! You're the reason mom's dead! You get what you deserve you bastard!" Ash's yelling and ranting was still heared as Daryl dragged her further and further away.

By the time the pair had reached their camp, Ash had somewhat calmed down. Daryl finally let go but was ready incase she tried again. Instead he found that she had started to cry. "Ash?"  
"Why'd he have to come back?" Ash's sobbing got worst. "He fucked up everything. Why'd he show his face?" Daryl was not a huggy person. It just wasn't in his nature. He placed a hand on her head in a sort of brotherly fashion. Ash looked up at him, her eyes red raw. There was silence before Daryl pulled Ash into a awkard hug. Ash's sobs returned only slightly muffled. Daryl eyed Andrea as she walked closer to the two. She looked surprised by Daryl's show of affection but did not comment.

"Shane's taken Jack into the woods." In the distance there was single gunshot. Ash tensed slightly before pulling away from Daryl. "You okay?"  
"'m fine." Ash wiped her eyes. After composing herself, Ash plastered on a smile. This seemed to satisfy Andrea who returned it and headed back to the main camp. Ash glanced at Daryl. "Sorry about the cryin' and all that."  
"Its ok." Daryl grunted. A real smile, small and sad but real none the less, appeared on Ash's face. Daryl ruffled up her hair. He knew that the brotherly affection, no matter how awkard, was making Ash feel better.


	6. 6: Speaking to the dead

When Carol visited Sophia, it didn't really feel much like paying her respects. She made sure everything was fine. The flower in the jam jar was fresh and there was no mess around her little girl's final bed. Carol often found Carl sitting besides the one friend he had but there were no words that came from the boy. When Carol got close enough to strike up a conversation, Carl would stand up and walk away.

He wasn't there today. Carol smiled to herself and stood in front of Sophia's grave. The flower was still fresh; curling only slightly at the edges.

_"...ry I ain't been down. Alotta things happenin'. Had a run in with Jack. Gotta say it didn't end well. Knocked him six ways to sunday. He deserved it. Bad mouthing Dad like that. Who the hell did Jack think he was? Anyway he had a bite mark so Shane took him out into the forest. Jack's long gone now. Still don't mean I trust Shane. Just a little grateful he took care of Jack I suppose."_

Carol paused as the voice filtered towards her. She glanced towards the tree that sheltered the graves from the sun. She knew Ash had buried her brother on the other side.

_"Remember that time we went to beach with mom and dad? That seagull swooped down from nowhere and yanked your icecream clean from the cone. You know, you never stopped thanking me for giving you my one. Man, you didn't have to keep thanking me. Its what sisters do."_

Carol edged closer to the tree and peeked round. Sure enough Ash was sitting next to the top of the grave.

"And that time mom got sun burnt. Or was it dad?" Ash pursed her lips and stared at the sky. "Scratch that. I was the one who got sunburnt. Red raw just like a lobster." Ash let out a chuckle before catching sight of Carol. "Oh hey Carol."  
"I'm sorry!" Carol stumbled back from the tree. Ash smiled warmly.  
"Don't be. Me and my brother were just catching up." Carol walked back round the tree.  
"Catching up?" She ventured. Ash nodded her head.  
"Yeah. Been a long time since we talked about the good old days. Use to do it all the time before..." Ash trailed off. Carol nodded her head. There was a short silence.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Talk to him as if he's still there." Carol was curious that much Ash could tell. Ash glanced at the grave.  
"Hold that thought." She stood up and dusted herself down. "Its easy. Its like holding a conversation only one sided." Carol wrung her hands together.  
"Could you teach me."  
Ash smiled warmly at her. "Ain't nothing to teach. You tell your daughter about your day. how you've been doing. The plans you got. Relive all the good memories you have together. Like a normal conversation." It sounded easy to Carol.  
"Okay." She nodded her thanks and turned to walk back to Sophia's grave. Ash smiled and also turned in the direction of her brother's grave. She waited a beat before Carol spoke.

"Hey Sophia. I've been remembering a lot of good times were shared together. Remember when we went to the park, just you and me."

Ash drowned Carol out, leaving her to talk with her daughter. "Well I've got somethings that need doing. I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Ash turned to go before stopping and turned back. "Listen about this whole Daryl being my brother business. I want you to know he's not replacing you. He could never replace you. It's just..." Ash let out a sigh. "...We understand each other. We know what its like to lose a brother so I guess it's more of a comfort thing. Just wanted you to know that." Anything else Ash wanted to say was forgotten. She headed back to find some jobs to do leaving Carol engaged in a conversation with Sophia.


	7. 7: On our travels

Looking at the list of supplies needed, Hershel pursed his lips. Rick picked up on it straight away. "Somethin' wrong?"  
"No, just thinking. The local town would have been picked clean by now. It was a blessing that Glenn and Maggie managed to get things first time round." The farmer explained. Shane lent against the wall of the dinning room.  
"So what are you suggesting?" Patricia looked between the three men.  
"Glenn might have to go into the next town. Take him longer then usual." Shane and Rick looked at each other. "It'll be dangerous to go alone."  
"One of us will go with him."  
"You don't know the way." Hershel countered. "Ash does. She could take Glenn."

"I could take Glenn where?" The four turned to see Ash casually leaning against the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt but I kind of get worried when I hear my name."  
"We need you to go with Glenn to get supplies." Rick began.  
"He's had no trouble before." Ash replied.  
"He needs to go further. Into the next town." Shane moved closer. Rick couldn't help but notice that Ash seemed to put distance between herself and Shane.  
"Fine. I can take him but it'll take a while." Ash shrugged her shoulders.  
"It took you a day almost two to get back before. We can't risk having both of you out there." Patricia argued.  
"It took longer because I walked it. And because I was looking for my brother." Ash remined. She turned her attention back to Rick. "We can cut the time with transport."  
"There are plently of cars. If you're okay with it..."  
"Of course I'm okay." Ash turned to the front door. "Let me sort some stuff out and I'll be with you."

* * *

Daryl knew something was up the moment he saw Ash's backpack. She hardly left the thing on its own and it was always packed. However it looked completely empty near Ash's tent while she was inside. The redneck waited until Ash left the tent. "Where you going?" Ash jumped.  
"Christ! Don't do that Daryl. Gave me a freakin' heartattack." Ash cursed. Daryl didn't crack a smile. "To answer your question, Rick wants me to take Glenn into the next town. "  
"Supply run?" Daryl sat down.  
"Could it be anything else?" Ash paused and pick up her backpack. "Glenn doesn't seem to happy with the extra body." Daryl let out a dry chuckle as he cleaned his crossbow.  
"Chink don't like watchin' other people's ass."  
"Daryl." He looked up at Ash. "He's Korean."  
"All look the same."  
"You're impossible." Ash grunted. She turned back to the main camp when she heard her name. "Oh, looks like my cue to go. You want anything?"  
The question caught Daryl off guard. "Some booze would be nice." He cursed suddenly. "Shit! Sorry. Forget I said anything."  
"You sure? I can g-"  
"Just forget it!" Daryl snapped. Ash nodded her head before walking away from the camp Daryl rubbed his forehead. "Jess!"  
Ash stopped and seemingly froze. She slowly turned round as Daryl walked closer to her. She wanted to say something but her voice box just refused to work. Daryl shifted uneasily on the spot. "Just be careful okay."  
Ash smiled. "Don't you worry Daryl. I'll be back in a bit." She wanted to hug him but decided against it. Daryl watched Ash turn away and continue on back to the camp.

* * *

The supply run, on the whole, had been a success. Most of the items they needed had been found, and what happened been found had been replaced with something similar. The pair had stopped briefly in an empty mini-mart. Their car was not far away. "We can make it if we run."  
"You did leave that thing unlocked right?" Ash asked from her spot on the floor.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Ever tried unlocking a car in a blind panic? It ain't pretty."  
"I can guess." Glenn scanned the area. He noted that Ash had moved. "Looks clear."  
"Hang on!"  
Glenn turned back to look at Ash. "What are you doing? We ain't got time for that."  
"I'll be quick." Ash threw over her shoulder and turned back to the selection of bottles. She had no idea what kind of booze Daryl liked and she knew she didn't have time to choose. Picking up two she thought would be right, Ash stuffed them in her bag and rejoined Glenn. "Okay. Lets go."

Glenn moved round to the large broken window of the mart and looked round. He jumped out first and raced over to the car. Once he was inside, Ash was next. She caught sight of a walker shuffling towards her. By the time he got anywhere near the pair, Ash and Glenn were already speeding off.

* * *

When Daryl got back from doing odd jobs, the pair had already returned. The red neck could see a flurry of activitie in the camp as the supplies were equally given out. Daryl rolled his eyes a little and turned back to his tent.

It wasn't hard to see he was surprised when he opened the flap of his tent. Sitting somewhat innocently were two bottles; one was Jack Daniels and the other was Southern Comfort. "What the..." Daryl bent down and picked one of the bottles up. Daryl shook his head a little and placed the bottle back down.

"Hey Daryl!"  
Daryl left his tent to see Ash. "What's with the bottles?"  
"I didn't know which to get you." Ash looked up at him. "They okay?"  
"I told you I didn't want anything." Daryl shot back. Ash rolled his eyes.  
"No. You mentioned that you wanted booze but, remembering that my stepfather had been a drunk, told me to forget about it." Ash stood up. "I chose not to forget it and got you something. Its what sister's do." She countered. Daryl rolled his eyes. Ash waited for him to hand the bottles back.  
"Thanks." He muttered. Ash's face brightened up when she smiled.  
"Don't mention it." She returned to filling her backpack up while, down in the camp, there came excited chatter.


	8. 8: Luck of the redneck

_Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot!_

* * *

Daryl had been out hunting longer then usual. Lori, Maggie, Carol, Patricia and Ash held back from making dinner for as long as possible, but it was proving difficult. Ash was pacing. "I know I said once that rabbit beats squirrel but this is ridiculous." she grumbled.  
"He'll be back." Carol reassured. But anyone could answer Carol, their attention turned to the sound of boots. Ash clapped her hands once as Daryl walked closer to the women.  
"Where have you been?" Ash inquried.  
"Huntin'." Daryl shot back and placed his catch on the picnic table. The woman present stared in surprised.  
"Oh my god." Lori exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone else. Daryl remained stone faced as everyone came to look at the catch of the day.

Lying on the table were two dead birds. Maggie glanced over to Ash. "Well I guess that beats rabbit." She laughed.  
"I'll say." Ash replied. Carl pushed his way to the front and poked one of the dead birds.  
"What are they?"  
"Eastern Wild Turkey." Hershel answered from the back. Rick clapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
"Where did you find them?"  
"They were wonderin' round. Too good to let them get away." Daryl mumbled. "Dunno if they taste any good." He added. Shane cracked a smirk.  
"I'm sure the girls can make some kind of dinner outta them. After all anything they cook tastes great." Lori eyed Shane before turning back to the catch.  
"Well lets get dinner going. They'll go to waste if we stand out here any longer." Patricia smiled. The birds were carried off to be prepared for dinner.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this?" Lori asked staring at the birds.  
"We've gotta puck them then gut them." Maggie replied. Lori looked a little green at the reply.  
"Plucking them will be easy." Patricia muttered grabbing hold of one of the birds. "Guttin' not so much. Hell of a messy job."  
"We could ask Daryl." Carol suggested. She followed Patricia's lead and began to pull some feathers from one of the birds. Lori took a step back.  
"I'll go start on potatoes." She offered. The other women nodded their heads. Lori smiled her thanks and left quickly. The women made quick work of plucking the feathers clean off the birds.  
"I could gut them. Always wanted to gut an animal." Carol, Maggie and Patricia glanced at Ash. She turned crimson. "Not like that! Honest!" Maggie chuckled.  
"We know what you mean. By the way have you ever gutted an animal?"  
"Nope." The sounds of chickens filled the air. "Kind of like gutting a chicken right?" Ash asked. Patricia smiled.  
"Sort of."  
"What are we going to do with the other bird?" Carol suddenly asked. "There's enough meat on this one to feed us for tonight." She stared at the half plucked turkey in front of her.  
"If we preserve the other one and keep it in the stores, we've got tomorrow night's dinner sorted." Maggie stated.  
"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Ash stood next to the water pump and washed her hands free from blood. Gutting the birds was a hard job but she had managed. "Looks like you had fun." Dale joked, pointing to Ash's blood stained hands.  
"Oh yeah. A great way to spend the day." Ash laughed. She scrubbed her nails harder.  
"It'll be a nice change for dinner."  
"Yeah. Better then squirrels." Ash looked up at Dale. "I take it I ain't the only one who doesn't like squirrel."  
"You get use to the taste after a while." Dale answered. "I'm surprised he even found them to be honest."  
"Ah well Daryl must have the luck of a redneck." Dale stared at Ash in confusion. "You know the saying _Luck of the Irish_?"  
"Yeah."  
"Same sort of thing." Dale turned when he heard a shout for dinner. Ash stood up and wiped her hands on an old piece of fabric. "I am really looking forward to dinner."  
"Me too." Dale and Ash joined the others are dinner was handed out. Daryl remained at the edge, waiting his turn. Dale walked past and stopped briefly. "Ash says you've got the luck of a redneck."  
"Say what?" Daryl looked at Dale but the old man was already walking back to the RV. The redneck looked over the group, finding Ash talking to Andrea. "Luck of the Redneck? That's fuckin' stupid." Daryl grunted. He'd never heard something so stupid in his life.


	9. 9: And the trouble begins

Ash hadn't met Randell. Sure she'd seen him. Once when Glenn and Rick returned with Hershel. Saw Randell leave then watched him return. If Ash knew anything it was this. The longer Randell stayed at the farm, the more unhinged Shane became. Ash hadn't even bothered with the hostage until she saw Daryl's knuckles. _We had a chat_ didn't wash with anyone. No-one chats with their knuckles but no-one questioned Daryl. Ash hadn't expected Rick to walk up to her. Not while they had more pressing matters at hand. "Can you do me a favor?  
"Sure."  
"Check on Randell. Clean him up a bit."  
Ash stared at Rick. "Why?" Rick didn't give her an answer but a look crossed between stern and pleading. It was a strange mixture. Ash shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Ain't nothing else to do at the moment." Ash walked away to grab some supplies before going to see Randell.

Outside the little hut where he was kept, Ash couldn't help but notice that Carl was hanging around. "Are you going in?"  
"Yep. Your dad wants me to clean him up." Ash handed Carl a bowel of water to hold as she unlocked the chain on the door.  
"Can I help?"  
"Thanks Carl but I've got it." Before the lad could argue his case, Ash quickly grabbed the bowel back from him and entered. She shut the door behind her. Randell began to whimper against his gag. Ash turned to face him and set the bowel down. "You hear me?" Randel nodded his head. "Good. Listen very carefully then. I'm gonna take your blindfold off and the gag. You so much as scream, I'm going to cut you. Understand?" More frantic nodding. The gag was removed first. Randell only licked his dry lips. Then the blindfold. Ash whistled. "Daryl did a number on you."  
"You know that guy? He's insane!" Randell tried to back himself against the wall when he saw the pocket knife in Ash's hand.  
"But aren't we all a little insane in this world?" Ash knelt down and began to clean away the blood from Randell's face. "Daryl's protecting the group. After what you told him, I'm surprised you're even still alive."  
"What's-OW!-that supposed to mean?"  
"You told him your little group has..." Ash let the sentance hang in the air. Randell couldn't look her in the eyes. "Daryl may be many things. He may do a lot of things but he certain won't do that."  
"How would you know? Ow! Hey, take it easy." Ash dropped the bloody cloth in the red tinted water.  
"You're right. How would I know?" Ash stood up and shook her head. "In the short space of time, I know Daryl. Rape is below him." Ash picked up the bowel and headed outside.

* * *

When T-dog came barreling back to the group, Ash knew something was wrong. The group had listened in confusion as T-dog explained that Randell wasn't in the hut. Ash looked round and felt uneasy. There was no sign of Shane anywhere. Then he burst out from the woods, screaming about how Randell got the jump on him. True his nose was all messed up but to Ash that meant shit.  
"But letting him go was part of the plan." Carol pointed out.  
"Not with a gun." Rick cursed a little. A gun was handed Shane whoes eyes lit up in a disturbing way. "Glenn, Daryl. You go that way and try to locate him. I'll go with Shane." Rick turned to everyone. "Get inside the house. Wait for us there."  
Ash's attention turned to Daryl. "D-"  
"Go on. Get back in the house. I'll come find you Jess." Daryl ordered. It was hearing her real name come from his mouth that made Ash instantly obey Darly. Ash grabbed Carol by the arm and pulled her back with the rest of the group. Carol glanced at Ash.  
"Why did he call you Jess?" Ash didn't give a reply.

* * *

Ash was worried; second only Lori which made sense seeing as that woman was always worried. Ash paced the porch of Hershel's house. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter on her baseball bat. Finally she stepped off the porch. Carol watched her give a few practise swings. "You all right?"  
Ash glanced over her shoulder. "Not really."  
"Daryl will be fine."  
"I know. Don't mean I won't worry though." The bat went through the air again.  
"Why did Daryl call you Jess? That's not your name."  
Ash slowly lowered the bat. "Ash is a nickname. My brother gave it to me." Carol chewed her bottom lip. "I didn't trust a lot of folks on my travels. Heck, still don't but I've come to trust this group."  
"So Daryl knows your real name but you won't tell us?"  
Ash turned to face Carol. "Don't take it the wrong way or anything. The only reason you guys don't know it is because I have ceased to be who I was orignially. I'm Ash now." Everyone came out on the porch when Daryl and Glenn appeared.  
"Did you find Randell?"  
"Yeah. He's dead." Glenn informed.  
"What?" There came a collective gasp from everyone.  
"He was a walker when we found him."  
"He got bit?" Ash inquried. Daryl shook his head.  
"That's just it. He didn't have an bite marks on him. His neck had been broken." The group fell into silence. There was something strange going on. Then they heard the gunshot.


	10. 10: Closing Chapter

_So this is the last chapter. Thank you to every review I have. They mean a lot!_

* * *

Everything went to hell in a hamster ball. That lone gunshot was enough to bring the walkers right to their door. "I can't find Carl!" Lori almost screamed. Ash rolled her eyes but resisted the urge to sigh. That boy was never were he was suppose to be.  
"Maybe he went out with Rick." Carol suggested. There was a uneasy silnce broke only by the scene of the buring barn. Hershel grabbed his shotgun.  
"You can go if you want to."  
"You gonna take 'em all on?" Darly asked. Hershel nodded his head.  
"We have guns. We have cars."  
"But that's insane!" Ash argued. She pointed out to the mass of walkers. "Do you not see what's out there?"  
"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea suggested and nodded her head along with the idea. Daryl and Ash stared at them.  
"Are you serious?"  
"You nuts! All of you!"  
"This is my farm. I'll die here."  
Daryl shrugged a little. "All right. It's as good a night as any." He hopped over the rail of the porch and headed over his bike. Ash remained rooted to the spot before cursing.  
"Jesus Christ!" She darted off to find Jimmy climbing into the RV. Ash followed and slammed the door shut. Jimmy glared at her.  
"I don't need your help."  
"Suck it up. I'm here to keep an eye out for Rick and Carl." Jimmy gave no further protest and started the RV up. It coughed a little and rattled off. A tense silence had settled between the two as the RV was driven closer to the buring barn. Movement on top caused Ash to crane her neck. "There! On the roof!" Rick was waving at them.  
"Go round!" He ordered. Jimmy drove the RV round the side. No sooner had it came to a stop, the walkers pounded on the doors. Ash leapt back further towards the toilet. The door gave way.  
"Jimmy! Move!" As Jimmy tried to make his way over to Ash, he was attacked. "Shit!" Ash jumped into the toilet. The walkers were too busy with Jimmy which meant she had little more time to move. Standing on the sink, she managed to pound on the sunroof. "Rick!"  
The sunroof was pulled away to show Carl's face. He waved to his dad.  
"Thank god it's you kid." Ash glanced at the toilet door. Rick's face replaced Carl's and he reached down into the RV. He managed to pull Ash so far as she grabbed hold of the edge of the sunroof and pulled herself out.  
"Whoes in there?"  
"Jimmy."  
"Is he..." The scream cut Rick off. He cursed and shoved his son towards the ladder. "Come on. We've got to move." Rick glanced as Ash pushed past.  
"I'll go first." She climbed down the ladder and kept watch. When Rick and Carl were off the RV the trio disappeared off into the night.

* * *

The wait on the road was the most tortue for Ash. She had no idea who was left. So far there had only been one walker forcing Ash, Rick, Carl and Hershel to duck out of sight. Rick was losing hope Ash could tell. She was holding onto her own hope that Daryl would be okay. It was the roar of the motorbike that caught her attention. As Daryl rode in with Carol sitting behind him, two more cars appeared behind him. There were tears and hugs. Ash smiled at Daryl. "Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked.  
"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road-figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl smirked. Ash burst out laughing. Glenn chuckled a little.  
"Good one."  
"What about Patrica?" Beth asked. "Jimmy?"  
"He got eaten." Ash offered. Beth burst into tears. Rick looked over the group.  
"Did anyone see Andrea?"  
"She came to rescue me." Carol answered.  
"We saw go down. Walker was on top of her." T-dog added. Rick let out a long curse.  
"What are we going to do now?" Lori asked. She clung to Carl tightly.  
"We gotta keep moving. There have been Walkers crawling all over here." Rick mumbled.  
"I say head east." T-dog pipped up. Their attention was turned to a lone walker who shuffled towards them. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and loaded it.  
"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads, the more Walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." The arrow shot through and hit its mark. Darly sat back down on his bike and glanced at Ash. He motioned with his head.  
"What?" Everyone around her was gathering what little things they had left.  
"Get on."  
"You're letting me ride the bike with you?"  
Daryl smirked. "Just get the damn hell on." Ash sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She remember her brother talking about owning his own motorbike when he was older. She tried hard not to cry.

* * *

Night had settled quickly and it was far too cold. They hadn't a chance to find somewhere decent to go so the group were forced to camp outside in the woods. Daryl was on guard duty. Ash was suppose to be a sleep but her mind just wouldn't stop whirrling. They had lost everything. The farm, Jimmy, Patrica, Dale, Andrea. Everything that Rick had said was churning around in her brain as well. Part of her was glad that he killed Shane. She never liked him anyway. The other part of her had become frightened of what Rick was becoming. But that wasn't the only thing. The fact that they were all infected just added a whole new spanner to the neverending problems they had. Ash sat up and looked over towards Daryl. He tensed when he heards a shuffle but didn't turn round. "You should be sleepin'."  
"Can't sleep." Ash sat down next to him. "Brain won't shut up."  
"Thinkin' about what Rick said?"  
"Yeah." The pair were silent.  
"You lost your backpack." Daryl suddenly stated. Ash chuckled.  
"But not my memories." She pointed to a ring on her finger. "My mother's family ring." Then to an armwarmer. "My brother's as you know." Daryl watched her pull two rosaries into view. He rose an eyebrow.  
"You're religious?"  
"They belonged my grandparents." Ash's tone told Daryl that only one thing happened to them. He looked away.  
"I'm sorry." Ash put the rosaries back down her t-shirt.  
"I also overheard what Carol said."  
"I meant what I said. Rick has done right by me." Daryl shifted a little. Ash nodded her head.  
"Yeah I totally understand." Daryl glanced at Ash. There was something else she wanted to say. "Listen Daryl. I know we're apart of this group and Rick doesn't want us to leave but..."  
"But?"  
Ash looked up at him. "You ever wanna leave and I'll follow you. Every step of the way." Daryl stared at her. Ash stared back. Like the first night they spoke to each other the spark was back. Only this time it was stronger. With Ash's words and Daryl's understanding, the bond between them grew just that bit stronger.


End file.
